


(Don’t) Say Anything

by knowyourrights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Declarations Of Love, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ex-lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourrights/pseuds/knowyourrights
Summary: Hermione should know better when than to even consider cheating on her husband.But then again, she should also know better than to let Draco Malfoy back into her life.





	(Don’t) Say Anything

“Tell me, Granger; what’s life like in the Ginger gestapo?” Draco Malfoy’s silky voice reverberated through the impossibly large, uncomfortably empty room.   
Hermione kept her eyes planted on the Turner painting in front of her, her body refusing to move to face the man at the other end of the deserted room. The National Gallery was always quiet on Tuesday mornings, it seemed.   
“I don’t know why I came.” Hermione declared, toying with her wedding ring as she didn’t know what to do with her hands. The truth was, she knew exactly why she had come. Draco had invited her, and that temptation had, in the moment, felt light years more important than her marriage, her children, her promises to Ron that anything that had once existed between her and Draco Malfoy had been destroyed before it had ever really appeared.   
“You don’t need to know.” Hermione counted three slow, echoing steps towards her, the walls seeming to close in further with each. His voice sounded deeper somehow, controlled and piercing. A voice that forced you to acknowledge it.   
“This doesn’t mean anything, you know. I don’t want to-“ she cut herself off, “To start anything.” Hermione bit her lip, finally grasping the courage to turn her head ever so slightly to look at the man. Draco was everything she had remembered him to be, and everything she had hoped he was no longer. He was still strikingly handsome, sharp cheekbones jutting out, contrasted by the chasms of his deep-set eyes and hollowed our cheeks. There was so much in those eyes, from the intense stare that commanded you to do what he asked, to the dangerous interpretations that could be drawn from them. They allowed you to see whatever you wanted, because Draco Malfoy could be anything you wanted. People would see mere reflections of their own idea of what the absurdly handsome man was like when they glanced into those pale grey pupils.   
Just about anyone could fall in love if they looked hard enough.   
It truly was dangerous.  
“Hermione, let me ask you one question.” He stepped closer to her again, and Hermione felt her breath hitch in a mixture of dread and arousal. Perhaps it was dread for the presence of arousal, because the two were not mutually exclusive. “How many times have you faked it this month?”  
Hermione tried to block out the question, think of her Sunday afternoon walks with Ron, her toddlers clambering on their pristine furniture, the wedding dress that sat in the back of her wardrobe, Draco Malfoy’s voice making her head spin-  
He gave a slight chuckle. “Or maybe that’s giving Weasley too much credit. Is he even trying anymore? Does he leave his socks on? Does he fuck you missionary with the lights off?”  
She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, as he came closer to her, hands in his pockets and voice cool and unimpressed.   
There were no words to describe the way her world was collapsing in on itself.   
“Or do you like Weasley’s sweaty body rutting against you at nine fucking thirty every few weeks?” Hermione had never felt more naked in her entire life as his eyes undressed her in the middle of the gallery, and she felt a natural instinct to cover herself up with her hands. He might as well have been touching her, she felt so violated.   
“He loves me.” Hermione practically whispered, paralysed and almost incapable of speech, with the way his voice could hold her in place. She let out a high-pitched gasp as she felt a mouth, colder than pewter, pressed against the side of her neck, sending shock waves through her body, right down to the core of the earth. Hands wrapped themselves around her waist, the feeling of the fingers so familiar that she couldn’t help but half-collapse into the arms around her, and for a moment Hermione was convinced that nothing could possibly exist outside of these arms.   
“Well, it’s a shame that you don’t love him.” Draco’s voice dropped even lower than hers, barely a sound, but enough to shake her out of her trance, pushing him away, letting cold air surround her once more. She spun around, finally finding herself able to look at him head on, fighting every urge to crawl back to the false safety of his embrace.   
There was never true safety with eyes like Draco Malfoy’s, she reminded herself.   
“You don’t know the first thing about our relationship, so don’t try to turn this into some kind of guilt-trip-“ Hermione started, blinded with anger at his attempts to seduce her, and fear at the prospect that it had been working.   
“I know you, Hermione-“ He interrupted.   
“Then you would know that I am not that girl!”   
Draco looked stunned for a moment, his self-assured veneer disintegrating, leaving a vulnerable expression of worry and longing.   
“Stop pretending to feel something for him! I know you well enough to know that you’re not a liar, and yet-”  
“No!” She let her rage consume her, angry at herself for even considering the prospect of letting him back into her life. “I am not that girl who cheats on her husband! I am not that girl who lets her family down! And I am sure as fuck not that girl who falls in love with Draco Malfoy!”  
Silence fell on the two for a split second at her words, both shocked at the declaration.   
Hermione felt her life crumbling to pieces in her hands, because it was too late. The words had been said, and now she would never sleep again.   
She tried, and failed, to hold back tears as she stormed out of the room, the sound of her heels clattering only accompanied by the choking of her fast approaching sobs, and she wanted nothing more than deafness as she tried to ignore the four words he yelled in response. 


End file.
